


.:Twists and Turns:.

by YourBlueberryMajesty



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Friendship, Gen, Prequel, and are bffs, he and piers LOVE EACHOTHER, rose is great, very short and sweet hehe, yeah ANOTHER chat fic sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBlueberryMajesty/pseuds/YourBlueberryMajesty
Summary: The chat logs of Galar's most unlikely pair of friends.
Relationships: Rose | Chairman Rose &; Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**???:** I think you forgot something?

 _??? sent a image_  
(a pair of silver bracelets and matching silver necklace on a bench)

 **Piers:** Who is this???  
**Piers:** How did you get my number???

 **???:** Oh sorry!  
**???:** This is terribly rude of me!  
**???:** It's Rose.

 **Piers:** As in... Chairman Rose?  
**Rose:** Indeed.  
**Rose:** And about getting your number. Well it was on your application.  
**Piers:** I would think you're lyin to me but the pic is proof enough that you're not.  
**Rose:** Might I ask why you weren't wearing them? They scream YOU.  
**Piers:** Errr some official lookin guys told me to take them off?  
**Piers:** Somethin about them bein too flashy idk  
**Piers:** And I was actually headin back to get them.  
**Piers:** Glad to see they haven't been swiped...  
**Rose:** Next time ignore those official looking guys! The audience likes authenticity! And no need I'll go to you!  
**Rose:** Spikemuth right?  
**Piers:** Errr.... You really don't have to Chairman.  
**Rose:** Please its just Rose.  
**Rose:** And I haven't been to Spikemuth in forever!  
**Piers:** Maaaaybe there's a reason for that?  
**Piers:** I don't think a cooperate big shot like you would like Spikemuth....  
**Rose:** You might be surprised!  
**Piers:** ............. Alright I guess. Your taxi will drop you just outside. I'll be there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose:** And I honestly think if you tried to be yourself more often people would see the value of what you have to offer.  
 **Piers:** ..........what?  
 **Rose:** Oh sorry that was meant for someone else.  
 **Piers:** Sure it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Piers:** No one's ever gonna back you up with that aura of mystery of yours.  
 **Piers:** Oh fk  
 **Piers:** Ignore that  
 **Piers:** Keep forgettin you're on my contacts  
 **Piers:** That was meant for someone else  
 **Rose:** Sure it was.  
 **Piers:** Is that a joke???  
 **Piers:** I'm?????

**Piers:** ROSE ANSWER ME

**Piers:** I HATE YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose:** I need a favour.  
 **Piers:** Wrong number.  
 **Rose:** Oh I'm terribly sorry! I Thought this was the Gym Leader of Spikemuth's number!  
 **Piers:** Wait.....  
 **Piers:** You meant to text me?  
 **Rose:** If this is Piers then yes!  
 **Piers:** Oooookaaaaaay.....  
 **Piers:** What do you need....  
 **Rose:** Well I'm hosting an event and if would be wonderful if you could participate!  
 **Piers:** .....depends on the event.  
 **Rose:** It's very small. You know Turrfield hospital right?  
 **Piers:** Yea  
 **Rose:** The kiddos there could really use some entertainment. As you know the tournaments in its off season right now.  
 **Piers:** Yeahhhh  
 **Rose:** I thought maybe you could give them a little concert. Something simple they'll love it no matter what!  
 **Rose:** Oh and I'll pay you! Greatly! I would never ask you to do something for free! Your concerts are more than worth the price!  
 **Piers:** I'll do it.  
 **Piers:** And like if its for sick kids I'm happy to do it for free.  
 **Piers:** .....You've been to a concert of mine?  
 **Rose:** Oh thank you!!! I'll give you the schedule later!  
 **Rose:** And yes of course why wouldn't I?  
 **Piers:** Dunno..... I guess I thought my music wouldn't be your thing...  
 **Rose:** Learn something new?  
 **Piers:** I guess.....


	5. Chapter 5

**Piers:** How rich are you?  
 **Rose:** I don't know.  
 **Piers:** Uh huh yeah cause rich people stop counting after the first billion right and you're soooooo noble donatin to so many causes you lost track!  
 **Rose:** No..... I really don't know.  
 **Rose:** Aside from what I donate I'm not actually allowed to touch most of the funds Macro Cosmos has made.  
 **Rose:** Oleana thinks I would be bankrupt if she wasn't around and honestly she's not wrong.   
**Piers:** I did not expect you to actually answer....  
 **Rose:** You asked a question of course I would answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Piers:** STOP IT  
 **Rose:** Stop what?  
 **Piers:** YOU KNOW THE WHOLE  
 **Piers:** "UWU LOOK AT ME BEIN SUUUUCH A GOOD MAN FOR LOOKIN AT SPIKEMUTH FOR MORE THAN A FEW SECONDS UWU"  
 **Piers:** IT'S PISSIN ME OFF  
 **Piers:** I'm not one of your yampers that lick your feet  
 **Piers:** I'm not gonna do whatever you want just because you were nice to me one time  
 **Piers:** Or because you could probably have me killed in a back alley and still have enough money and power to spare.  
 **Piers:** Drop the damn act and tell me what you want from me.  
 **Rose:** I don't want anything from you Piers.  
 **Piers:** Yeah RIGHT  
 **Piers:** Why don't you just admit you're usin me and Spikemuth for sympathy points!  
 **Rose:** If you really think that's why I've been trying to get to know you then I'll stop.  
 **Piers:** Of course it is!!!!  
 **Piers:** Why else would you give a single damn about Spikemuth???  
 **Rose:** It's a part of Galar.  
 **Piers:** And????  
 **Rose:** And it's my job to know everything about what goes on.  
 **Rose:** Honestly Piers. If I had known the state Spikemuth was in and because of me I would have done something about it a long time ago.  
 **Piers:** Not gonna move the whole city.  
 **Rose:** I know. You made that perfectly clear. We'll think of something.  
 **Piers:** We'll?  
 **Rose:** Oleana, me, some other people.  
 **Rose:** I trully did enjoy talking with you Piers but if you really don't trust me I'll back off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Piers:** uuuuuggghhhhh  
 **Piers:** I'm sorry  
 **Rose:** For what?  
 **Piers:** Yelling at you...  
 **Piers:** Am I fired? I'm totally fired right??  
 **Piers:** The one good thing thats happened since he left and I threw it all away  
 **Piers:** Let my damn pride get in the way  
 **Piers:** What am I going to tell Marnie????  
 **Rose:** You're not fired Piers. No one likes being scolded but I know why you did it. I more than deserve it.

**Piers:** OH THANK YOU  
 **Piers:** SORRY FELL ASLEEP  
 **Piers:** WAS DEAD ON MY FEET  
 **Rose:** It's fine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rose:** Maybe I could give you some and it could work!!!  
 **Piers:** How many times do I have to reject your stupid offers before you take the hint old man?  
 **Rose:** You need help Piers.  
 **Piers:** Yeah? And I'd rather get it from literally anyone else.  
 **Piers:** Anyone at all.  
 **Piers:** Please stop pestering me.  
 **Rose:** I will but I'm going to stop feeling bad about letting you fix Spikemuth when I have more than enough resources to help you.  
 **Piers:** Okay let me get one thing straight.  
 **Piers:** I don't care what you or anyone else thinks Spikemuth does not need "fixing". It needs a pick me up.

**Rose:** I can help you give it that pick me up!  
 **Piers:** And don't you dare say you can help with that.

**Piers:** Oh  
 **Piers:** Spikemuth is My town. So I will help it. Alone.  
 **Rose:** Piers...  
 **Piers:** Talk to me about this again and I'm closing the gate!  
 **Rose:** Just let me do something. Something tiny. Please...  
 **Piers:** .....  
 **Piers:** You still gettin those fruit baskets from those rich friends of yours?  
 **Rose:** They're not friends.  
 **Rose:** But yes.  
 **Piers:** Keep them commin....


	9. Chapter 9

**Piers:** I love Marnie with my entire heart but a few days ago she said the most cringy thing I have ever heard.  
**Rose:** It can't be that bad. Also why are you telling me?  
**Piers:** Because it involves you and yes it's that bad  
**Piers:** Soooooo much worse  
**Piers:** I think I need to go throw up again....  
**Rose:** ...again?  
**Piers:** Yes again!!! It's that bad!!!  
**Rose:** What did she say Piers?  
**Piers:** Okay alright it's like a bandaid just rip it off  
**Piers:** Here we go she said  
**Piers:** She asked when  
**Piers:** Oh holy Arceus above okay just say it Piers!!!  
**Piers:** She asked me when you would come back to visit.  
**Piers:** But she worded it in a certain way....  
**Rose:** ....What way?  
**Piers:** cant we just leave it at that and pretend i just threw up several times because the thought of seein you again disgusts me :)  
**Rose:** I suppose if you prefer it that way.  
**Piers:** I do I really do prefer it that way :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Rose:** May I ask you something?  
 **Piers:** Not gonna fkin dynamax don't even have a pokemon that can giga if I wanted to.  
 **Rose:** I got that the first time you told me.  
 **Rose:** "You ask me to dynamax and I'm going to tear you apart and line Spikemuth with your body parts."  
 **Piers:** WOW  
 **Piers:** I was EDGY af!!!!  
 **Piers:** Hell I'm surprised you didn't arrest me!  
 **Rose:** Eh never took it to heart. Why would I? It's not like you would ever actually do that...  
 **Piers:**.........  
 **Rose:** You wouldn't ever actually do that right?  
 **Piers:** /sweats/ oooooof cooooourse nooooooot  
 **Piers:** What is it ya were gonna ask me?  
 **Rose:** Huh...  
 **Rose:** Oh yes.  
 **Rose:** You don't have to answer this if you don't want to.  
 **Rose:** I'll understand if this is a hard thing to talk about.  
 **Rose:** And you're more than welcome to yell at me next time we meet for asking.  
 **Rose:** Not just yell! Anything you'd like really!  
 **Piers:** Rose just ask the question...  
 **Rose:** Okay well I was looking through your application again  
 **Piers:** You do that a lot. What are you lookin for?  
 **Rose:** Nothing in particular. I just happened to notice something once and well...  
 **Piers:** Spit it out!!!  
 **Rose:** You didn't put any parents...  
 **Piers:** Oh well simple. Don't got any.  
 **Rose:** I'm sorry about that!  
 **Piers:** HE'S NOT DEAD!!!  
 **Rose:** ......He?  
 **Piers:** Ugh  
 **Piers:** I guess you've unlocked Piers' tragic backstory lol  
 **Piers:** There's not much to it though.  
 **Piers:** Had a dad and he left.  
 **Piers:** Bit before I joined my first tournament.  
 **Piers:** Never came back soooo Marnie and I have no parents!  
 **Rose:** I'm sorry about that...  
 **Piers:** Don't you dare suggest you adopt us lol  
 **Rose:** I promise I wasn't going to. Still I'm sorry you two had to grow up with a father...  
 **Piers:** It's fine whatever hardly ever think about him anyways.  
 **Rose:** Well whatever happens know that I wouldn't leave you on your own.  
 **Piers:** Alright sure you weirdo!


	11. Chapter 11

_Piers sent an image_  
(candy coins)

 **Piers:** ARE THESE MADE OF GOLD????  
 **Rose:** Nope! It's just the wrapper.   
**Piers:** Wrapper???  
 **Rose:** It's chocolate! You looked a bit down at the last conference. Thought I should send something to cheer you up. Anyways the wrappers are worthless and defiantly not gold.  
 **Rose:** And I quote "Chairman with all due respect having the wrappers be actual litteral gold is the stupidest most costly idea I have ever heard in my entire life."  
 **Piers:** Oh that's actually kinda sweet old man I think I feel a tear....  
 **Piers:** That secretary of yours ever take a break?  
 **Rose:** She can take all the breaks in the world!  
 **Piers:** Sooooooo no?  
 **Rose:** I've done everything short of knocking her out and flying her off to Alola.  
 **Piers:** LMAO  
 **Piers:** It's too easy to forget you actually have a sense of humor sometimes!!!  
 **Piers:** What about you?  
 **Rose:** What about me?  
 **Piers:** When is the last time you've taken a break?  
 **Rose:** Hmm...

 **Piers:** Rose?

 **Piers:** Helloooooooo

 **Piers:** Answer the question Rose.

 **Piers:** ANSWER THE QUESTION ROSE.

 **Piers:** DAMMIT ROSE YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Rose:** Piers you're scaring my staff....  
 **Piers:** SURRENDER YOURSELF TO A THREE DAY WEEKEND OF R&R WITH YOUR GOOD PAL PIERS.  
 **Piers:** OLEANA AGREED.  
 **Piers:** SHE WASN'T THAT HARD TO CONVINCE ACTUALLY....  
 **Piers:** SHE DIDN'T NEED CONVINCING....  
 **Piers:** SHE LET ME IN AND TOLD ME EXACTLY WHERE YOU WERE  
 **Rose:** So I don't have a choice?  
 **Piers:** NOPE! >:)


	13. Chapter 13

**Piers:** Pick up your outfits!

_Piers sent an image_  
(Several Team Yell uniforms with differing designs)

**Rose:** Oh! You already got them? That was quick!  
 **Piers:** Yeah only the best service for my number one fan lol  
 **Rose:** I'll see if I can make time later this week!  
 **Piers:** And you know the rules if you ghost me!  
 **Piers:** Wouldn't want to hurt my feelins right? :(  
 **Rose:** You know I would never intentionally miss out on visiting you!  
 **Piers:** Yeah you're just SOOOO MUCH fun to tease!!!

_Rose sent an image_  
(several bowls of curry)

**Piers:** Holy Arceus   
**Piers:** You CANNOT  
 **Piers:** Your curry is like,,,,  
 **Piers:** Hhghgggghhhghh  
 **Rose:** I also have fun teasing you.  
 **Piers:** >:U


	14. Chapter 14

_Piers sent a video_  
(Rose talking to a reporter)

**Piers:** PLEASE tell me you got his name!!!  
 **Piers:** I'm tired and he is a whole meal hgghhhhhhg  
 **Rose:** ;)

_Rose sent an image_  
(A sticky note with a name and number)

**Piers:** I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU  
 **Rose:** Funny he doesn't look like your type but somehow I knew you would be interested.  
 **Piers:** WHAT DOES THAT MEAN  
 **Piers:** I DON'T HAVE A TYPE  
 **Rose:** Of course you don't! :)  
 **Piers:** LAA DEE DAA CAN'T HEAR YOU  
 **Rose:** :)  
 **Piers:** Smug bastard!  
 **Piers:** I oughta kidnap you again and throw you into the Lake of Outrage!  
 **Rose:** Please do I'm soooo bored!!!  
 **Piers:** omw!  
 **Rose:** What about the reporter?  
 **Piers:** Eh he can wait!  
 **Rose:** Btw I'm in Hammerlocke

**Piers:** YOU DIDN'T TELL ME LEON WAS THERE WITH YOU  
 **Rose:** Must have slipped my mind~   
**Piers:** I TAKE IT BACK I HATE YOUR GUTS!!!!  
 **Rose:** :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Piers:** So I just need Leon to show up one day to work on his track.  
 **Piers:** Just one day is all I need.  
 **Piers:** Schedule more time and I will end you old man!  
 **Rose:** Why don't you just ask him yourself......?  
 **Piers:** He's a busy guy. Wouldn't want to bother him.  
 **Rose:** And you don't think I'm just as busy?  
 **Piers:** I could care less about the feelins of some corporate big wig I hurt because you decided that I'm more important so you text in the middle of one of your boooooooorin meetings.  
 **Piers:** Also thanks for the fruit baskets.

 _Piers sent and image_  
(a child's drawing of a bowl of fruit)

 **Piers:** Marnie's dedicatin a new sticker to them.  
 **Rose:** Awee...  
 **Rose:** No one insults you and gets away with it!  
 **Piers:** Speaking of insults I'm reeeeaaaally feeling another outin in the Wild Area.  
 **Rose:** Oh? Anything in particular bothering you?  
 **Piers:** Nah. Just get the feelin the trips will become few and far between.  
 **Rose:** And it will probably be my fault...  
 **Piers:** Eh that's just how things are when the tournament starts. In theory I should be used to them by now but idk  
 **Rose:** No pressure!


	16. Chapter 16

**Piers:** Roooooose  
 **Piers:** Rooooooooooooooooose  
 **Piers:** I'm booooooooooooored  
 **Piers:** Lets gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
 **Piers:** Wiiiiiiiiiiild Areaaaaaaaa tiiiiiiiiiime!!!!!  
 **Rose:** Oh how annoying  
 **Piers:** Huh?  
 **Rose:** Why would the chairman bother to talk to a nobody like you?  
 **Rose:** Don't tell me he's THAT desperate for attention!  
 **Piers:** Who the hell is this? Why do you have Rose's phone? Where's Rose?  
 **Rose:** I don't have to answer any of your stupid questions but I'll do you the honor of one. Rose is working of course. And when he's done lets just say all of Galar will be in his debt.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter happens a few hours before the start of the tournament in SWSH. You know the one that introduces most of the Gym Leaders.

**Rose:** Piers are you alright?  
 **Piers:** Yeah  
 **Rose:** Oh thank Arceus I was starting to worry! Where are you? The tournament is about to begin! Do I need to send someone to Spikemuth to get you?  
 **Piers:** I have a cold  
 **Rose:** Oh really? How long? Are you okay?  
 **Piers:** Yeah. Went to the Wild Area on my own few days ago. Got caught in a storm. Sorry shouldn't have been so reckless so near tournament time.  
 **Rose:** No it's okay! Rest up! I guess we'll just have to miss you here! When I'm done here I'll take you some curry!  
 **Piers:** No!!!  
 **Piers:** I mean... Wouldn't want you to get sick too.  
 **Rose:** Honestly Piers it's no problem! I mean I know we haven't been chatting as much as we used to and I miss that...  
 **Piers:** Yeah? Well you can keep on missin it  
 **Rose:** What why? How serious is your cold Piers?  
 **Piers:** No I mean I want you to stop contacting me.  
 **Piers:** We we're never meant to be friends in the first place and you know it.  
 **Piers:** Now delete my number and do whatever you have to do to forget I exist.  
 **Rose:** Piers what's going on?  
 **Piers:** Nothing. But I'm sure if there was and I did tell you. You would understand why we need to cut eachother off....  
 **Rose:** ....I'm sorry.  
 **Piers:** That's my line you loser...


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter happens a bit after the player catches Eternatus.

_You have one (1) New Voicemail from Piers_

I hope you're alright. Hell I know for a fact you're not. I mean look at what you did Rose. I should have said something. I should have told someone but I didn't. I didn't say or do anything because I was scared and I think you know why. We were both dealin with the same damn demons and we said nothing because they never stopped with those threats. Those threats we know can become reality. Remember what happened to Marine? I know they did that.

My father used to say that life has all these twists and turns that you never expect and all we can do is stay true to ourselves. We can grow and change but we should never let anything break us. Change us for the worst. This is one of those twists and turns right? I'm convinced that after this I won't get to see you for a while since you're probably going to jail.

Thanks for the friendship. And this isn't me saying goodbye this is me freaking out because the sky was stormin and there were so many dynaxmaxed Pokemon they made you do that they made you hurt people.... But thats not you Rose.

I'm sure with enough evidence we can get you out! I'll be a witness! They're still out there but I'm so TIRED of being afraid just like you probably were... We'll get through this. I mean no one really expects the beloved chairman and loser singer to be friends but here we are. And thats one twist and turn I'll always cherish.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <333 Feel free to chat with me on tumblr @YourBlueberryMajesty


End file.
